


Gaga Daddy

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Bucky is Gaga, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Peekaboo and feeling like you'll go fetch the moon and all the stars in the sky for one's baby is just part of the deal, Bucky thinks, and it's just as well because he's not sure he's ever felt this great.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Gaga Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



> Buckynat babyyy

"Peekaboo!" Bucky cooed again, his features exaggerating glee while his son gargled and giggled all he could, pacifier long fallen under the pillow Evan laid on. "That's a happy baby, yes it is, yes it is!" 

A loud snort echoed behind him, almost making Bucky jump - keyword almost, he had _some_ pride. 

"What?"

"This child has you _wrapped_ ," Natasha mockingly mimed wrapping her finger, "So wrapped."

"Says the woman who sang to him for... three hours last night? Don't trample my joy look at our baby, look."

And look they did, for a long time. Evan just kept babbling happily. 


End file.
